injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Challenge Mode/Superman Godfall/Standard
Challenge Battle 1 Match 1 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 2 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 3 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 4 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 5 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 6 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 7 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 8 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 9 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 10 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 11 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 12 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Challenge Battle 2 Lex Luthor is required in all matches of challenge battle 2. Match 1 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 2 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 3 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 4 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 5 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 6 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 7 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 8 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 9 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 10 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 11 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 12 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Challenge Battle 3 Match 1 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 2 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 3 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 4 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 5 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 6 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 7 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 8 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 9 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 10 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 11 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 12 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Challenge Battle 4 Batman is required in all matches of challenge battle 4. Match 1 *Deathstroke/Prime *Catwoman/Prime *Lex Luthor/Insurgency Match 2 *Doomsday/Regime *Nightwing/Regime *Green Arrow/Prime Match 3 *Bane/Knightfall *Doomsday/Regime *Black Adam/Prime Match 4 *Lex Luthor/Insurgency *Deathstroke/Prime *Wonder Woman/Prime Match 5 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 6 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 7 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 8 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 9 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 10 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 11 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Match 12 *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Challenge Battle 5 Doomsday is required in all matches of challenge battle 5. There are three possible characters you could choose: Doomsday/Regime, Doomsday/Prime and Doomsday/Containment. While Regime Doomsday is given by the Starter Pack, he is a silver card and thus has much lower stats and he has a poor passive. Prime Doomsday is a very strong card especially for new players, and he is always available for purchase (while Containment Doomsday can only be found rarely in Challenge Booster Packs if you haven't unlocked him from his challenge over a year ago), so he is the best to go for if you don't have a good Doomsday card already. Match 1 *Cyborg/Teen Titans *Wonder Woman/Regime *Doomsday/Prime There is a bug where the first match would display the opponents from the second match. Match 2 *Zod/Man of Steel *Green Lantern/Red Son *Green Arrow/Arrow Match 3 *Aquaman/Regime *Black Adam/Regime *Lex Luthor/Krypto Credits: 310 Match 4 Challenge: Chaos! (You have no control over when your characters tag in) *Killer Frost/Regime *Catwoman/Batman Returns *The Joker/Insurgency Credits: 330 Match 5 *Doomsday/Prime *Bane/Luchador *Sinestro/Green Lantern Match 6 *Batgirl/Prime *Raven/Regime *Harley Quinn/Arkham Credits: 370 Match 7 *Batman/Prime *Raven/Prime *Superman/Regime Match 8 Challenge: Countdown! (You must defeat your opponents within 3 minutes) *Zod/Prime *Doomsday/Containment *Lobo/Prime Credits: 12,410 Match 9 *Batman/Blackest Night *Aquaman/Prime *Deathstroke/Arkham Origins Match 10 *The Flash/Elseworld *Wonder Woman/Red Son *Solomon Grundy/Red Son Match 11 *Deathstroke/Red Son *Solomon Grundy/Red Son *Harley Quinn/Animated Match 12 Challenge: Dampening Field! (You will generate power at a reduced rate) *Superman/Man of Steel *Zatanna *Martian Manhunter Match 13 *Catwoman/Batman Returns *Batgirl/Cassandra Cain *Wonder Woman/600 Match 14 *Scorpion/Mortal Kombat *Cyborg/Teen Titans *Solomon Grundy/Boss Try to knock out Boss Solomon Grundy quickly instead of letting him stay at low health, as his basic attacks gain exponentially more damage the closer he is to defeat. At critically low health, his heavy basic attacks can do 1663 damage (or almost 5000 with a single heavy combo, easily half of a normal gold card's maximum health). Match 15 *Superman/Godfall